


The Lost Boy

by oopslarryaf (LovingMarvel)



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMarvel/pseuds/oopslarryaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a hungry vampire who has been abstaining from drinking human blood. Until he meets a pretty girl who is all alone and just smells delicious. (Originally posted on Wattpad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting 'the regular'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



“And what would you like to drink with that?” Monica smiles, pen poised over the pad of paper. The family orders their drinks and Monica promises that their order will be out soon.  
As she’s walking back to give the order to the chef, she hears the little jingle of the front door opening. A regular steps inside looking worn out and sad.  
She frowns. He’s usually so happy and bubbly, instead, his eyes dart around the diner before making his way to the booth farthest away from all the activity.  
After dropping off the order slip, Monica makes her way over to the regular. He doesn’t look up when she stops at his table.  
“Hello, I’m Monica, I’ll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink right away?” She says with rehearsed pep.  
“Just a cup of coffee, please.” His voice is scratchy and he doesn’t even bother looking at her. She falters a bit before answering.  
“Sure thing! I’ll bring it to you right away.” Walking around the counter, she quickly writes down his order and marks that it was already given to him. She slips the order pad and pencil back into her apron pocket.  
“Hey, Monica, did you see the regular?” Monica’s coworker, Nora, elbows her in a hushed voice. Monica steals a glance over at him but he hasn’t moved an inch since he sat down.  
“Yes, I’m serving him. “ She frowns, still watching him. He doesn’t give any indication that he hears the two girls whispering.  
“He’s so weird today, right?”  
“Nora!” She scolds quietly. The regular stiffens as their voices rise but Monica has already whipped her head back around at her coworker. Nora laughs. “I’m sure he’s just having an off day. We all have them.” Monica defends. Again, Nora laughs.  
“Whatever.”  
Rolling her eyes, Monica grabs one of the pots of coffee and heads towards the regular’s table. She flips one of the mugs over and pours a generous cup for him.  
“Are you ready to order now, sir?” Monica asks cheerfully.  
“Just the coffee is fine, thank you.” With trembling fingers he reaches out to grab the mug and brings it up to his lips. “You can go now.” He dismisses, before sipping the black coffee.  
“Right, sorry.” Monica blushes and turns to walk away with the coffee pot.  
“You can call me Harry, by the way. I’m no sir.”  
“Sorry, my bad.” After waiting for a few moments without reply, she returns to the counter to put the coffee pot back.  
“Order up!” The chef rings the bell before returning to the grill. Monica grabs the order meant for the table that she served earlier. She divides the food amongst the hungry customers. Just as she’s getting ready to return the tray to the kitchen, one of the people at the table flag her down again.  
“You forgot our drinks, lady.” Monica plasters on a forced smile.  
“Of course, I’m very sorry. I’ll bring them right away.” Going back behind the counter, Monica grabs glasses and fills them under the various taps and sets them on the tray.  
“Nora?”  
“Hmm?” Nora hums boredly.  
“Could you put in an order of fries for me?” Nora gives her a look similar to one someone would give someone else who grew another arm.  
“Please? While I’m dropping off these drinks?” Monica sticks out her bottom lip in a pout. Groaning loudly, Nora fills out an order sheet and her practically new pad and sticks it up on the window for the chef. Monica thanks her with a sweet smile before returning to the table with the tray of glasses.  
“I am very sorry for the wait.” She repeats as she hands out all of the drinks.  
“Well it’s about time.” The same man from before grumbles. Pretending as if she didn’t hear that comment, she smiles and says that she hopes they have a good meal before skipping away. The chef hits his bell and calls “order up!” and Nora, who is leaning against the counter reading a magazine, shouts for Monica.  
“I’m coming, Nora, I’m coming.” She huffs, hurrying up to the window. Picking up the order of fries and dropping off the tray, Monica heads towards the regular’s- Harry’s- table.  
It’s weird that he’s just…sitting. Like, he usually is reading something or talking with whoever’s on shift. She sets the basket of fries down on his table.  
“French fries on me… because it seems you’re having a bad day.” Harry stiffens but doesn’t say anything so Monica takes that as her cue to leave. She returns that tray and meets Nora behind the counter.  
“Oh man.” She chuckles.  
“He really doesn’t like you today.” The two watch as he slides the basket of fries away from him with one finger. Monica frowns but Nora laughs before returning to her magazine. “What did you do to him?” She asks distantly as she flips through a few pages.  
“Nothing!” Monica defends a bit too loudly. Nora only hums, not listening anymore.  
Sighing, Monica grabs a clean rag and a bottle of disinfectant from under the counter to wipe down all of the booths that are unoccupied.  
“We’re closing up in ten minutes!” Nora announces loudly and shoots a glance pointedly at the noisy family who were rude about their drinks.  
That’s what Monica has always liked about Nora. She always scared the customers out right before they closed so they never had to stay after too long. But it seems that they didn’t even hear her, continuing their loud conversation.  
Monica glances over at Harry who, as it seems, hasn’t moved at all since pushing the fries away. Finishing up wiping tables down, she goes into the kitchen where she drops her dirty rag into the bucket with the others.  
“Good night, Miss Monica.” The chef, whose name is Michael, waves.  
“You’re leaving so early, Michael?” He scratches the back of his neck, glancing away. He is always the last one out, closing up.  
“I’m sorry, Miss Monica, it’s my wife and it’s our anniversary and- well, you know. It’s late and I want to treat her to something nice before we’re off to bed.” Monica smiles.  
“I understand.”  
“Just put the dishes in the sink for tomorrow. I’ll get them cleaned up in the morning, alright?” He says as he begins to walk out.  
“Will do. Good night.”  
“Good night. Don’t stay out too late, Miss Monica.”  
“I’ll do my best.” They exchange friendly smiles before parting ways. Monica grabs the noisy family’s order sheet and writes their total on it before dropping it off at their table. By that time, Nora is already slipping her coat on too.  
“Seriously? You’re leaving me too?” Monica whines.  
“Don’t whine, it’s unattractive.” Nora grins, glancing back at Harry. Monica’s cheeks go up in flames.  
“Bye, regular!” Nora calls past her coworker. He glances up, his eyes hard. She flashes him a toothy grin before lightly punching Monica on the shoulder. “Good luck closing up, Monica.” She can’t tell if Nora was being sincere or not but all she can picture is that cold look Harry sent Nora.  
What was up with that?  
Nora slips out the door with her magazine in one hand and her purse in the other. Monica quickly forgets about that look Harry gave Nora as the annoying family packs up their things, pays for their meal, and leaves.  
Monica hurries over to clean up only to realize they didn’t leave a tip. She scrunches her nose in distaste, figuring it was because she forgot about their drinks.  
Bastards.  
She stacks the dishes and teeters all the way into the kitchen where she sets them as carefully as she can into the sink. Sighing loudly, she returns with a rag and the bottle of disinfectant to wipe down the table.  
“I heard you talking about me with your friend.” His voice startles her. She freezes and peers up but he’s not looking at her. “You defended me… why?” She opens her mouth to speak but the words stick in her throat. “You were right, though.” He says calmly, taking a drink of his coffee.  
“Excuse me?” She squeaks.  
“About having an off day.” He clarifies.  
“I-” She starts.  
“Come sit.”  
“I have to close up.”  
“Then go lock the door and come sit down.” Strangely, she does what the regular asked of her. She sits across from him, feeling sort of hazy for some unknown reason.  
“I never asked your name.” Is all she can think to say to him.  
“I told you earlier, remember?” He looks her in the eye. She almost cowers under his powerful stare but resists.  
“Harry.” She finally remembers. He nods.  
“I am the one who never asked for your name.”  
“Monica.” She replies sheepishly, feeling silly.  
“Monica.” He says slowly, toying with the word.  
Surely he must have heard my name many times throughout his time here, why ask now? Monica realizes, blinking away the hazy feeling.  
But she’s interrupted by her stomach loudly grumbling in protest of the smell of Harry’s French fries.  
“You can have them. You might as well since you paid for them.”  
“Really?” Harry nods. Monica smiles as she begins to hungrily shove them in her mouth.  
“You wanted to know why I am different today, right?” Monica pauses, watching him watching her. He’s paler than usual and trembling and he keeps giving her this look like he’s going to jump her.  
”Are you okay?” She asks quietly. Harry peers down into his cup of coffee.  
“No.” He admits.  
“Why? Did something happen?”  
“It’s just that-” He grits his teeth, taking in a sharp breath. “Some days I just want to die because every day seems so pointless.” Monica is silent for a while, thoughts whizzing by in her head.  
“I- It gets better, Harry, I promise!” She says a bit too loudly, too quickly, too desperately.  
“I really don’t think it will.” He sighs. “I just wish I could sleep for a few days, you know?” Monica nods eagerly with wide eyes.  
“I understand.”  
“It would be so relaxing opposed to being awake 24/7.”  
“It’s that bad?” Monica asks with wide eyes. Harry nods in response.  
“I miss my old life so much.” He sighs.  
“Maybe it’s best if you quit that job, then.” Monica finally says. There’s a long pause before Harry bursts into hysterical laughter. “What?” She asks, now feeling uncertain. He continues to laugh. “I-I thought you were talking about how you can’t sleep and how you hate your life because of your demanding job?” Monica poses this as a question. This only sends Harry into another fit of laughter.  
It’s nice to see him laughing again, even though I don’t understand what the joke is.  
“That’s not it at all.” He finally gets out after calming down. “I’m a vampire.”


	2. Taking Him Home

Monica freezes up, her eyes growing wide.

"Vampire?" She squeaks in surprise. Harry suddenly seems worn out again, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I'm so dizzy." He murmurs almost too low for Monica to hear.

"Wait, wait, go back to the part where you're a vampire." She says, raising her voice.

"Please speak quieter, I have a massive headache."

"B- but what about all the 'I want to die' talk?" She questions, quieter now.

"Well, it's not like I was lying." Harry glances up at Monica. "Living is pointless. Immortality really sucks and I've only recently realized that." Monica places her head in her hands.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. Immortality? Vampires? I'm going crazy." She says the last part in a whisper, her hair in her fists. She glances up at Harry who had been silent only to realize what a goofy look he's giving her.

"Honey, you're not crazy."

"What do you mean by 'living'? Aren't vampires, like, undead?" Monica says quickly, changing the subject. Harry makes a disgusted sound.

"Do I look dead to you?" Monica gives him a blank look, causing Harry to sigh dramatically. "My mortal body will only die if I don't drink human blood before the... 'trial period' is over." He explains.

"Trial... period?"

"It's a certain amount of time I have before my mortal body dies unless I drink from a human."

"But if your mortal body dies during this trial period... that means you will still live since you are a vampire... right?"

"Well, no. I am a fledgling so if I die before drinking from a human then I actually die. Plus I can't sleep during this time since I was bitten, which as I was saying before, really sucks."

"Wait." Monica says, puzzled. "You haven't drank from a human yet?" He looks away.

"No." His voice is hard.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Monica changes the subject. Harry peers back over at her.

"About two years now, I think." He rubs his neck. "Time moves quickly." Monica's eyes bug out.

"That's a really long trial period. How have you been surviving without human blood?" He shrugs.

"I've been getting around it. Animal blood, blood substitute, stuff like that. It doesn't taste very good and I continue to get weaker." He says quietly.

"Are there others like you?" Monica asks curiously. He thinks for a moment.

"I know other vampires but..."

"But?" She urges.

"Pushy." Harry huffs. "There's a vampire court that all of the nearby vampires are a part of. Like- like a family of sorts, but a whole lot crueler." He pauses long enough for Monica to ask a question.

"Crueler how?"

"They make sure everyone is in line and if not-" Harry smacks the table, startling Monica. "You're done for."

"Like-"

"Dead." He interrupts. He tilts his head to the side, thinking. "Or kicked out. Depends on the situation."

"Woah." Monica breathes. "Well, what happened to you?" Harry almost appears offended as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Why do you assume something happened to me?"

"Well, you're not dead. What did you do?" He grits his teeth, looking away. "That bad?" She sympathizes.

"They all treated me like-" He takes a shaky breath, his eyes fiery. He tries again. "They were awful to me because I refused to drink human blood."

"Good for you for abstaining!" Monica grins, popping a cold French fry in her mouth.

"Don't treat this as a joke!" Harry suddenly explodes. He stands up and begins to pace angrily. "My life isn't a joke! I could die!" A fire lights in his eyes but he quickly looks away from her. Monica sits back in shock.

"I-I'm sorry." She says quietly. After a few minutes of silence Harry takes a deep breath.

"Like I said, I've been... killing and drinking from animals to control my thirst but... it's nothing compared to human blood. Animal blood doesn't have enough of the same nutrients that human blood has. That's why I am so weak."

"You make it sound like you've had human blood before." Monica laughs nervously.

"I have." Harry responds almost dreamily. That shuts her up right away. "It was a bag some of the others got from their guy at a hospital. They let me have some so I got the taste and hopefully craved it enough to go for the source but-" Harry stops and shakes his head. "It's hard enough going after animals. They always sound like they're in so much pain. So I just end their suffering... I tell myself it's better that way." By then, Monica has gone pale.

"You don't kill humans, though... do you?"

"No. The others just knock them out. Too messy and complicated to kill them, you know?" He sips his coffee casually as if they were talking about that morning's weather. Monica parts her lips to say something but her mouth hangs open as if she had forgotten what to say.

"Why are you telling me this?" She sounds scared now. Harry sets the mug down and looks her in the eyes.

"Because your eyes... they're trusting and kind." He shakes his head, chuckling slightly. "Sorry that sounded really cheesy." She smiles weakly, her lips trembling.

"Weirdly enough, I've been told that before." He raises his eyebrows at that but she then blurts out a question which she soon regrets. "Are you going to suck my blood?" She quickly covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry." She whispers, her eyes crazed. Harry just laughs but then frowns. For a while he just watches her. He hadn't really thought about drinking from her. But... He's extremely thirsty and desperate and she... looks so tasty.

God, she smells amazing. So sweet.

"If you would allow me to... will you?" Thinking for a few moments, she replies.

"I don't know." She bites her lip.

"I would only drink from you if you gave me consent."

"What a gentleman." She jokes weakly. Harry chooses to ignore that comment. He's too busy worrying about the possibility of sucking her dry because of how thirsty he is. But if he doesn't drink soon he could actually die for real.

"I'll only drink a little." He promises. "Enough so I can regain enough strength to hunt for animals again." Monica appears really unsure, biting her lip. "I promise." He adds.

"Okay." She says slowly.

"And- wait did you say yes?"

"I said yes, okay? But not a lot. I have a job to do tomorrow." She gestures around her. Harry smiles giddily.

"Yes, of course!" He promises excitedly. He stands and moves to her side of the booth. He kneels because when kneeling he only has to lean up a little to reach the soft spot on her neck.

"Okay." Monica breathes, squeezing her eyes closed. "How do we do this? Neck, wrist, what's going on?"

"Neck." He decides quickly. The two then blush. "I- I mean that I can disguise the bite marks with a hickey." Monica looks surprised at him but doesn't say anything. She only continues blushing. "You can tell your friend you got some action last night." Harry smirks, which only makes Monica more embarrassed.

"Just do it, get it over with." She snaps, looking away, her face still hot. More than happy to oblige, Harry leans in closer to the point where his lips are just about to brush her neck when he bolt backwards.

"Oh my god! Are you trying to kill me?" Harry shouts. Monica is confused until she remembers what she was eating.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." She covers her mouth. Harry didn't eat the fries she served him earlier because the diner's famous garlic seasoning was on that. "I totally forgot." Monica says, apologizing once again.

"I'll just wait until tomorrow." He grumbles, folding his arms.

"Hey, I just thought of something! You're not staying anywhere right?"

"No... unless you consider the subway 'anywhere'."

"I don't. So that's why you should come stay with me!" Monica says excitedly. Harry eyes her suspiciously.

"Who else lives with you?"

"That's the great thing about it!" She cries. "I live alone!" After thinking it over for a while he agrees to it.

To celebrate, Monica pours Harry some cold coffee and then cleans up so they can leave. Harry watches her wordlessly as he sips his coffee. After clearing and disinfecting the table, Monica pops back with her coat and purse. Harry chuckles.

"What?" Monica frowns.

"Your coat is so poofy. It looks really big on you." A genuine smile appears on his lips.

"It's cozy." She grumbles, adjusting her purse strap. Jingling her keys in her hand, she cocks her head to the side. "Don't you have a coat? It's pretty cold out there." Harry shakes his head and tugs on the long sleeves of his shirt.

"I'll be fine." Monica smiles.

"It's only around the corner anyway." She ushers Harry out the door and then locks it behind her.

"How long have you been working here, then?" Harry asks suddenly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Um, about three years now I think? I started senior year of high school." She nods to herself, as if agreeing that the information she relayed was correct. "Can I ask you about your life before you became a vampire?" She peers up at Harry, who furrows his brow.

"I don't want to talk about that yet. I did just spill all my vampire history."

"That was all of it?" She challenges. He shrugs.

"Maybe. Can you ask me something else instead?" Monica opens her mouth but only white wisps escape against the dark sky.

"Does it hurt... when you drink from someone?" Harry is silent for a while before answering.

"Well, it doesn't hurt the vampire who is drinking if that's what you're asking."

"I mean the human. Does it hurt them?" She rephrases. Harry takes a moment to think that over.

"The other vampires mostly knocked the people that they were going to drink from out. But I suppose it would ache afterwards." Monica frowns. "Are you rethinking your decision?" Harry questions.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Hear me out, okay? There was this guy who I was close to in the vampire court who when we went out to hunt would flirt with girls-"

"You're going to flirt with me?" Monica interrupts.

"Let me finish." Harry waves his arms around. "Anyway, he would get close enough to them so when they started kissing he would suck on their necks and boom. Blood for him, nasty looking hickey for her."

"And they didn't sound like they were pain?" She bites her lip, still unsure.

"Strangely enough, no. They were always so immersed in being... pleasured." He looks away, appearing embarrassed from bringing up the memory.

"Okay, we'll do that then." Monica says, appearing all business. Harry opens his mouth but he's so surprised by her reaction that he changes the subject.

"Uh, I actually have to get something to drink because I'm still really weak. The coffee really helped, though, so, uh, thanks for that."

"Aren't you staying at my apartment?" She asks, looking worried.

"I'll figure out which one it is." He sends her a weak grin before taking off to the shadows. As soon as he's out of sight, Monica curses under her breath for scaring him off.

Really, Monica, 'Okay, we'll do that then'? No wonder he ran away from you.

Groaning quietly, she climbs the stairs to her second floor apartment.

I can't believe I scared him away right in front of my apartment. I'm such an idiot.

She glances back from the balcony into the shadows but nothing stirs.


	3. Drinking

Sighing, she unlocks her door and walks inside. Her warm and comfortable apartment greets her with open arms. She smiles as the door swings shut behind her, shedding her coat and tossing it on a chair along with her purse.

I'm not going to think about it. I'm just going to change into my pajamas, make some tea, and snuggle up on the couch.

Nodding to herself, Monica makes her way to her bedroom. She unbuttons her dress and shrugs out of it, letting it fall to the floor. Then kicks her shoes off and rolls her socks of her feet before tossing it all in the hamper. She then grabs her rumpled pajamas off of her messy, unmade bed and shimmies them on.

Deciding to curl up on the couch, Monica grabs one of the blankets from her bed and drags it out with her while trying to make up her mind about what kind of tea to brew.

Standing on her tip toes she pulls out a box of sleepy time tea. She takes out one packet of the tea and returns the box to its shelf and moves to grab a mug next. Her mind wanders back to what she said to Harry and she frowns again, not wanting to think about it.

I can't believe I frightened him enough to make him run away. Though... I was pretty forward. God, what am I supposed to say when he comes back?

Monica's microwave beeps loudly at her, knocking her out of her distressing thoughts. She takes her steaming mug out of the microwave and drops in the tea bag. She busies herself by stirring the tea bag around in the mug with a spoon. Placing the spoon in the sink, she picks up the mug and her blanket and makes her way to the couch.

Settling down, she wraps up in the blanket, sipping her tea. As she sips her tea she becomes increasingly sleepy. Before she knows it, she has already dosed off.

Not long after she's suddenly awoken when her mug slips from her hands. But it doesn't crash to the ground. Monica blinks in the darkness that is her apartment. Her eyes immediately travel to the window letting in the only source of light. She jumps when she spots Harry looking back at her from the window, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Sorry I woke you. You almost dropped your tea." He looks frightening and hungry the way the pale light falls on his face.

"H-how did you get in here?" Monica asks, sitting up.

"The door was open."

"Is something wrong, Harry? You look... different." Monica shifts, looking worried. He peers down, a small pained smile crossing his lips.

"I just ran into an old friend, that's all."

"The one who you were talking about earlier?"

"No."

"Oh, well, did you drink?" Monica asks. Harry shakes his head, his gaze returning to the window.

"I just wanted to get out of there." Neither of them speak. The clock above the television ticks loudly with each movement of the red hand.

"I'm sorry for scaring you off earlier." Monica finally says. "I hope you can still stay." Harry glances over. He doesn't answer until many ticks later.

"I didn't know how to react. So I ran away. I'm the one who should be sorry." He pauses. "I don't have to stay here if you're not comfortable with a vampire hanging out in your apartment."

"No, no!" She says a bit too quickly. "I want you to stay." And then she blushes and clamps her mouth shut. Harry smiles.

"Then it's settled." His gaze returns to the window. He furrows his eyebrows as he peers out, his smile quickly disappearing. "You know, another reason I ran away was because I could smell you."

"Smell me?" Monica asks confusedly.

"Your blood. Your heart was pounding so hard and your blood smelled so good." He says wistfully.

But glancing over at Monica he realizes that he has freaked her out. Her heart begins pounding again, but this time out of fear. His fangs push through his gums. He so badly wants to taste her.

"I'm sorry." Harry says before closing the blinds.

Monica grabs her blanket as they are immersed in complete darkness. A moment later the lamp on the end table beside Monica flicks on. She jumps when she finds Harry looming over her. Her heart pounds in her ears, her legs begging her to run.

"I- I" She can't seem to get the words out.

"I need to leave for now, but I'll be back by morning." Harry speaks for her. She just nods. And then he leaves as silently as he came.

Still on edge, Monica checks and locks all of her windows and doors. She locks her bedroom door behind her before climbing into bed.

Why was he acting so scary all of a sudden after coming back? What happened out there in the shadows?

Monica dwells as she pulls her comforter up to her chin. It takes a long time for her to finally calm down enough to fall asleep.

She is awaked by the smell of coffee brewing and bacon frying.

I swear I locked all the entrances...

Monica yawns and rolls out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She unlocks her door and trudges into the dining room. Harry glances over his shoulder to flash Monica a smile.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He crows while flipping the bacon over.

"Did you... buy groceries?" Monica asks as she eyes the white plastic bags on the counter.

"Yeah. You didn't have much of a selection for breakfast so I went out and got some stuff."

He's oddly cheery now, a complete turnaround from last night.

"Are you okay, Harry? You were acting really strange last night." Monica says slowly. Harry begins to flip the bacon onto a paper towel covered plate.

"No need to worry about that. I'm taking care of it, okay?" He sounds so uncharacteristically cheery.

"Right..." She answers slowly. Harry just continues making breakfast, cracking an egg into the hot pan. "Did you cook in your life before?" Monica asks curiously, approaching him.

"Mostly for my family, yes. I am an amateur but I love seeing the looks on my family's faces when they take a bite out of my food." He says as he flips the egg. Monica creeps closer to get a good look at his face. His lips are pursed and he appears distressed. He quickly notices her and changes the subject.

"Would you like a banana? I picked up a bunch." Monica scrunches her nose.

"No thank you." She crosses the kitchen and climbs onto the bar stool at the island and watches as Harry as he slides the egg out of the pan and onto a separate plate from the bacon. "Why are you making breakfast, anyway?" Monica asks suspiciously.

"Well, you can't go to work on an empty stomach. And since I can't sleep, I might as well busy myself." Harry explains. He transfers some of the bacon to the plate with the egg and picks it up. He turns and places in front of Monica. "Eat up!" He smiles, handing her utensils.

"Uh, thanks."

"Is something wrong?" He frowns.

"No, I- it has just been a long time since someone made me breakfast."

"Change is good every once and a while." He leans over to grab the bananas and rips one from the bunch.

"You're telling me." She murmurs before taking a bite of her egg. They just sit and eat together without speaking.

Glancing at the clock, Monica realizes wat time it is. "Oh my god, I'm going to be late!" She bolts upright and stuffs another strip of bacon in her mouth before turning to run to her room.

"Wait." Harry grabs her wrist. The two make eye contact and for a while it seems like he forgot what he was going to say.

"Uh..." He falters. Monica's face flushes because he keeps staring at her and she can't look away.

"I really need to get dressed."

"Can I drink from you?"

The two speak at the same time, their words tumbling over each other.

"What? Drink from me now?" Monica asks. Harry nods quickly, hungrily. Monica sighs, looking around for an escape.

I really can't do this right now.

"I'll make it quick and as painless as possible. I swear!"

"Sounds like you want to kill me." She grumbles under her breath. He frowns.

I want to say no but... he'll only ask later.

"Fine."

"Really?" Harry perks up, tugging her closer, sitting her down on the bar stool.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Monica asks nervously.

"Well, you're going to tilt your head to the side, for starters." She does as she is told. Harry reaches over and gently brushes the hair off her neck. Monica watches his face as he does this. He appears... almost loving. "You have to relax." Harry grins, catching her watching him. Monica blushes in embarrassment and for the first time, sees his fangs peeking out from his mouth. "I'm sorry. You look frightened." He frowns. She hadn't even realized.

"How could I not be?" She laughs nervously.

"Try closing your eyes maybe?" He suggests. Closing her eyes, she relaxes.

"Just... get it over with." Harry happy obliges by once again brushing Monica's hair off of her exposed neck.

He doesn't hesitate puncturing the soft skin. Monica tenses up, emitting a cry of pain and clutches a handful of Harry's shirt. Harry only steadies her by placing a hand on the back of her neck as he begins drinking, gently sucking her skin all the while doing so. She relaxes after a minute, releasing his shirt. One of her hands slide down to his thigh, the other wrapping around his bicep of the arm holding her. A soft, happy sigh escapes her lips as Harry begins to suck on her neck a little harder. But then he quickly stops himself, his face flushing as he pants quietly. Monica slumps forward for a moment before righting herself.

"What's wrong?" She frowns, looking disappointed. Harry wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a streak of blood behind.

"Nothing's wrong." He smiles tightly. "Go get dressed and I'll get a cup of coffee ready for you, okay?"

She nods, looking out of it, but slides off the stool. A sudden dizzy spell washes over her when her feet hit the floor. Grabbing for something, anything to catch herself, she stumbles backwards. Harry swiftly catches her, holding on tight.

"Are you okay?" He asks, sounding concerned. She shakes her head, trying to push him away to stand on her own but her head spins. Again, she leans on Harry as he guides her to the couch.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asks again.

"I'm just... really disorientated." She lays her head down on one of the colorful throw pillows on the couch.

"Do you want your coffee?" Harry offers. Monica only groans.

"I just need to rest before going to work. God, I'm going to be so late."

"Maybe you can stay home instead." Harry interjects quickly. "I'm sure there are other waitresses who can cover your shift, right?" He urges, watching her intensely.

Yeah, there are other waitresses to cover my shift.

"Yes."

"Great!" Harry smiles gleefully. "I'll make you some soup to help you feel better. It'll take a while so in the meantime you should get some rest, okay?"

I should get some rest.

"Okay..." Monica replies sleepily. Her eyes droop shut and she drifts off.

"Monica!" Harry snaps.

Monica is startled awake by Harry's booming voice. He lurks over her looking kind of... vicious.

"Get up."

"What?" She squeaks.

"I said get up!" He says louder. Monica yelps, scrambling to sit up.

"What-what's going on?" She stammers.

"My buddies and I are thirsty and you look mighty tasty." Two more guys that are both definitely larger than herself saunter in from another room and Monica clutches her blanket between her fingers.

"B-but I thought we-" Harry cuts her off with his booming laughter that sends shivers down her spine.

"I thought..." He mimics in a high pitched voice. Her glances back at his friends who chime in with ugly laughter.

"Why are you doing this, Harry? What happened to you?" Her eyes begin to well up but she doesn't want to risk moving and provoking them.

"We want fresh meat and, well... I have been waiting for the right time." He grins an ugly, toothy grin, his fangs peeking out of his mouth. But they seem more sinister this time opposed to when he first drank from her. "It's nothing personal." He shrugs. "Truth is I should have drained you behind the diner after everyone else left. But to be completely honest... it's more fun to drink with friends." Monica's eyes widen in both terror and surprise. He wasn't like this before. Why does he keep changing so quickly?

"But you said that you never drank from a human before. Until earlier today." She says, her voice quavering. Harry furrows his brow in confusion, tilting his head to the side in thought. Shortly after, he quickly shakes his head.

"Stop messing with me, bitch! It- it doesn't matter! I had to lure you in with my sappy story so I could get you alone."

"W-why me, though?" Tears spill down her cheeks. Harry smirks at her.

"Don't you remember? Because your eyes are so trusting." He begins cackling. Monica forces her head down, squeezing her eyes shut.

This is it. Death by vampire. What will the police tell my parents?

"I knew you'd fall right into the palm of my hand, you stupid bitch." Monica's head snaps back up, her eyes hard and fiery.

"You are a monster!" She shrieks in the steadiest voice she can muster.

"Oh, sweetie." Harry clucks his tongue. "It's really pathetic that it took you that long to figure it out." He says in a mock sympathetic voice. His mouth spreads into a grin as he summons his two friends forward.

"But now we feast."

Together, the three vampires lunge at Monica's neck, fangs bared. Monica screams and thrashes on impact.

"Monica! Monica, hey it's okay, I got you!"

Harry's voice comes through kind of loud but also gentle and reassuring. Completely different from the Harry she was just talking to. His arms wrap around her as she kicks wildly. Her eyes snap open, grabbing Harry's arms. She breathes heavily, her forehead damp with sweat. "It's okay, Monica, whatever you saw wasn't real. It was just a nightmare."

But instead of giving in to Harry's coddling, she pushes him away. He appears hurt as she pulls her knees up to her chest. She doesn't look at him but she knows that he is upset.

"What's wrong, Monica? I was just trying to help you."

"I know." Her voice cracks and she feels a pang in her chest. Her heart races just being near him. A vampire.

How do I know he's not like the Harry in my nightmare? He had friends, right? Who's to say they aren't like that?

"Monica...?"

"Please stay away from me, Harry." Her quiet voice quivers.

Harry stands wordlessly and heads toward the door. Without looking back he says, "soup's on the stove," before leaving.

Monica squeezes her eyes shut after the door clicks shut. She can barely cover her mouth before loud sobs come from her, tears flooding down her cheeks.


	4. Confession

"Monica..." Nora sighs, leaning against the counter as usual. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting, watching."

"For...?"

"The regular customer." Monica replies quietly. Nora sighs again and returns to flipping through her magazine. She glances up momentarily to catch Monica watching her with sad eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you, Honey." She rubs her eyes. "It seems like you two had a good thing going but... he hasn't shown his face in two weeks. I don't think he's coming back." Monica bristles.

"We didn't have a 'good thing going'. We weren't even together." She defends, sounding almost angry.

"Are you, like, in love with him or something?"

"No!" Monica pauses for a while. "It's just... weird that he hasn't come once all this time." She adds in a hushed voice. Nora only hums quietly, not believing Monica, before returning to her magazine. Monica sighs this time and continues to watch the door.

"Monica, I swear!" Nora slaps the magazine down on the counter. This startles her and her eyes widen at Nora who tiredly rubs her face. "Just... why don't you leave early? Because you're obviously not focused enough to get any work done." Nora snaps.

"But-"

"Monica."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Look, I'll cover for you and come over later to check on you, okay?" Monica nods guiltily. Nora waves her away before opening her abused magazine in frustration.

Monica doesn't hesitate at the opportunity to rush home.

Every day she rushes home to see if Harry maybe, just maybe, returned for her.

Nora was right, though. I can't focus on work while constantly thinking of Harry. I'll just have to rest up and try to forget him... well it's easier said than done, anyway.

She reaches into her purse for her keys when she notices that the front door is open a crack. Glancing around, she slowly pushes the door open.

"Hello..."

Pause.

"Is there anyone in here?" She calls timidly. After not hearing a response, she reaches for the light switch.

A figure is illuminated on the couch. She sucks in a breath and her heart leaps in her chest.

Holy shit.

"Harry?"

He glances over, looking even worse than the first time they met almost two weeks ago. She drops her purse and rushes over, forgetting in that moment how afraid of him she previously was. All she cares about is that he is back.

"Harry, what happened?" She kneels at his feet, her hands on his knees. He tenses as she touches him.

"It's not safe, Monica." He utters quietly, looking away.

"What? Have you had anything to drink since you left?" She asks instead. He shakes his head. "Are you okay?" She furrows her eyebrows, leaning in closer to him.

"Please, Monica." He warns in an almost growling voice. "I might attack you if you stay this close to me." He lowers his voice. "I won't be able to control myself." Shivers travel up Monica's spine and she stands to relocate herself elsewhere.

"Where were you all this time, Harry?" Harry visibly loosens up but that hungry yet tired look still remains in his eyes.

"You're not safe here, Monica." He repeats.

"Yeah, you said that already, but you didn't say why." Harry turns his gaze away.

"I shouldn't say yet. It's too early."

"Harry, you're making no sense. What's going on?" She demands. Harry doesn't move an inch. "Come on, what's going on, you're freaking me out." Harry's eyes flit to her when he senses her heart rate rising again.

"Please calm down." He breathes heavily.

"No!" She shouts. "You left me for two fucking weeks, Harry, and out of the blue you

return and act all mysterious. What the hell happened that you feel the need to tell me but 'not yet'?" Monica mocks angrily.

Harry gives her a once over, his teeth gritted. Her heart beats loudly, drumming in his ears. He squeezes his eyes shut.

"Stop!" He suddenly shouts.

Everything falls silent except for the ticking clock over the television and Monica's beating heart.

"Please trust me." He says slowly.

"How can I trust you when you refuse to tell me what's going on?" Monica frowns.

"You really want to know?" He snarls.

"Yes!" She begs.

"Fine." He snaps. "Someone has been watching you for the past two weeks. That's why I've been gone." Monica blinks back in surprise, no longer angry with him.

"Watching me...?" She glances at her window.

Perverts have been watching me?

Harry follows her gaze.

"Remember that first night when I was watching out your window?"

"Yes..."

"There was someone out there that night watching. For you or me... I'm not sure." Monica involuntarily shivers.

"That's so creepy." But she quickly straightens up when she realizes something. "Wait, you left me alone with a creepy stalker following me for two weeks, you bastard?" She cries out. They meet eyes.

"I was following your... 'stalker'." Harry says. "I was trying to divert them away from you because it seems that they may be interested in you."

"Oh my god." Monica places her head in her hands. "Wait, hold on." She says, looking up at him. "Why would someone follow me? And why are you getting in the middle of this when it has nothing to do with you and I just met you?" With a quiet sigh Harry squeezes his eyes shut.

"Because I'm the one who led them straight to you." Monica lets out a nervous laugh.

"You're kidding right? That sounds really dramatic and I don't know, fantasy-like to me."

"Don't play around, Monica, this is serious. Your life is on the line." Harry snarls hungrily.

Rule number one: when a vampire tells you your life is on the line... well, he's probably not joking around.

All the color drains from her face.

"What?" She squeaks, finally understanding how serious he is. "What are you talking about?"

"You have a vampire tailing you, Monica." Is all he says.

I'm still dreaming. Dear god, please wake me from this never ending nightmare.

Monica sits down, numb, her head spinning.

"What would a vampire want with me?" She asks after a while, her voice quiet. A few silent moments later.

"Why make it your business?"

"I don't think you're ready for the answer yet." Harry replies sadly.

"Then when is the right time?" She asks impatiently. Harry doesn't say a word. "Is this all because you told me that you're a vampire that night?" Monica cries.

"No." He finally says. He looks around her apartment. "Although I'm not certain the vampire court even knows of you now... unless she informed them..."

The clock ticks in the space where words are absent.

"She?" Monica's heart raps against her ribcage.

Why would a vampire girl turn me in? What have I done wrong?

Harry meets her gaze. She can't get any words to come out. They just jumble around her head in a nonsensical manner.

"She's dangerous and reckless and jealous... and I think she might try to take you out to get me back." Harry hums, mostly thinking to himself than to Monica. Monica, who

finally can form what she's thinking into words cries out in anguish.

"Take me out? You mean, like, kill me?" Harry nods.

"Something like that."

"You have a really insane ex-girlfriend."

He laughs heartily.

"She was my girlfriend for a while, yes." His eyes suddenly darken. "She may do anything to get you out of the picture, Monica." He says seriously in a low voice. Monica stares back in horror.

"Y-you'll protect me though, right?" Harry nods.

"I'll do all I can." Monica smiles weakly in return.

Harry looks down at his hands, suddenly nervous.

"Uh, I know this is kind of a bad time but..." He fiddles with his fingers. "Could I drink from you?" He smiles both hopefully and sheepishly, his fangs peeking out from behind his lips.

Monica opens her mouth to say that, yes this is a bad time, Harry, but he interrupts her.

"It's just that it has been a long time since I drank." Monica purses her lips. "Don't you trust me?" He asks.

She raises an eyebrow and considers telling him, are you kidding me?, but he cuts her off again.

"Okay bad question." He lets out a sigh. Monica notices how bad he looks again.

"Okay, fine." She gives in.

"Really?" He sits up straight. She nods with a sigh.

"But," she adds loudly, "if you leave another bad hickey then I will you send you straight to vampire hell. That thing took forever to fade." She rubs her neck as if reliving all the teasing from Nora.

"Vampire hell?" He grins.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

Harry beckons her closer and she obeys, grudgingly standing and dragging her feet all the way to him. She sits down beside him on her couch and automatically tilts her head to the side with an added sigh. Harry ignores her sigh and hungrily but tenderly brushes her hair to the side, leaning in closer.

Then a loud knock comes from the door, startling both of them. Monica quickly rights herself, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks. She stands to answer the door without looking back at Harry.

The door swings open to reveal Nora.

Crap. I totally forgot she was coming over.

She grins at Monica.

"I came to see how you were doing, as planned." Monica's face flushes red.

She almost caught us in a really awkward position. Well, if she would have barged in. Thank god she's not the barging in type.

Nora raises an eyebrow and leans past her coworker to get a better look inside. She spies Harry and he tenses up, his eyes widening. Nora flashes him a toothy grin before stepping back.

"I see you have a boy toy over, you dirty animal." She nudges Monica who stands there stunned as Nora butts in. "Is he who you can't get your mind off of?" She teases.

"Uh..." Monica's blush involuntarily deepens in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'll leave." Nora shakes her head. "I just wanted to check up on you. I have to get back anyway." Nora sighs. "You know the boss. He wants it done now." She laughs to herself before poking her head back into Monica's apartment to wave at Harry. "Bye, boy toy. I'll see you tomorrow, Monica."

Nora waves again before walking away.

Monica shuts the door quickly and locks it. She rubs her face. There's a long silent void between the two that is only filled with the ticking of the clock.

"I'm sorry. My coworker- she's-" Monica cuts herself off with her own groaning. Only when she glances up at Harry does she realize something's off. She ignores it.

"I should have mentioned that she was coming over-I - I just forgot." She apologizes again.

"Monica..." Harry finally says. He draws her name out slowly.

"What?" She frowns.

"That's her." He appears almost numb, not even looking at her.

"Who?"

"She's the one who was following you."

"What?" Monica lets out a scoff in disbelief. "No, no, you've got it wrong she's just my co-"

"Monica." Harry says more sternly. His eyes finally meet hers.

"No." She breathes. "She- she isn't- can't be a vampire."

"Monica." He repeats in the same tone. She approaches him.

"I'm telling you she can't be the one. She isn't, she can't." She says, desperate to believe what she is telling herself is the truth. Harry stands, taking her face in his hands.

"Monica." He says quieter.

"That can't be right." She whispers. He gives her a pitying look.

"She's the one who wants to kill you."


End file.
